One fairer than my love?
by santanna
Summary: Set after 'showmance', the first time they kiss. Finn can't stop thinking about Rachel and is now torn. Ok, i really suck at summaries but i think you get the point : .
1. Chapter 1

One fairer than my love?

Finn always questioned each time why Rachel would invite him over so they could practise or rehears. She was always so nice and caring, and she always wanted to help him. Quinn never acted like this, she was a bit of a bitch, he knew that. And she was even a bitch to him sometimes.

Finn always had to be careful when he was talking to Rachel, it so easy to become distracted by her eyes...

Or her lips...

Or her body...

"Are you alright Finn?" Rachel asked.

_Oh shit! Crap! What was she saying? _

Rachel's head was cocked to the side. She began to giggle. He loved it when she giggled, she was like a kid. Her smile was always so carefree and it made Finn want her even more.

"So do you want to come over and rehears this afternoon at my house, my dad's won't be home till late so we will have the house to ourselves?" she paused.

"Or we could go to the auditorium". Rachel remembered the last time they were there. He had just joined glee club and they were having a picnic in the auditorium after they had rehearsed. They were talking and then next thing she knew she had given him permission to kiss her. She felt so stupid and embarrassed. _Why would he want to kiss me?_ She had though. But he did. It was amazing. Everything she expected and more. His lips on hers felt so perfect and natural as her own lips moulded around his...

How it felt to have him leaning against her but no crush her and to feel the heat of his body radiate around her.

She remembered the feeling of her tongue tracing his lower lip, teasing him.

But then he ran off with the taste of him still lingering in her mouth. She felt hurt, as if she had been punched in the chest. Finn wasn't hers, he belonged to Quinn, and she hated that.

"Your house sounds good". Finn too remembering that afternoon in the auditorium. He remembered kissing her. It wasn't like kissing Quinn, Quinn kissed nice but it wasn't like Rachel...

Rachel was soft and passionate. Finn had never been kissed like that. But at the time he got too _excited _and had to run off.

_She must have thought I was crazy, just running off like that._

The taste of her lip gloss began burning in his mouth, it tasted as strong as when he first tasted it. He hadn't stop thinking about it since that day.

Truth is. Finn really did like Rachel but he was dating Quinn. Every time he would see Rachel or hear her sing it felt like they were the only two on the earth. This made him question his relationship with Quinn.

Finn shook his head. _What am I thinking? Besides Rachel has big dreams and they wouldn't involve an idiot jock that didn't understand half the words in her vocabulary anyway. _Finn thought.

"Ok it's settled, I'll meet your after school" smiling she walked up to Finn with her arms half out stretched, he didn't know whether she was going to hug or kiss him. She stopped awkwardly, mid pace, turned on her heel and swiftly walked out without looking back.

_What was that! _Rachel mentally hit herself. _Nice going. He already thinks you're a freak! _

Finn watched her walkout, half shocked and half confused.

_I never noticed how nice Rachel ass was. _Shaking his head he thought_ 'Quinn, Quinn, Quinn!'_

He would have to stop thinking about Rachel this way... but he couldn't.

Until the last bell rang he had to sit through history and Spanish, both of which Rachel was in with him. They both flew by fast, he wasn't even paying attention, he was just glad that he wasn't called upon to answer a question or something like that, not like he'd answer it correctly anyway.

Rachel would always sit at the front and he would always sit at the back so he spent both lessons thinking and staring at Rachel berry. Thinking about how nice her hair looked as it flowed down her back, over her yellow cardigan. How with each pronunciation of Spanish (that he could not comprehend) sounded more perfect than Mr Schuester (their Spanish and glee club teacher).

He tore his eyes away from her. He knew he had no right to think of Rachel like this, but he wanted her so bad. He began to worry about after school. He hadn't controlled himself last time they were alone in the auditorium, what was going to happen when they were alone at his house.

For the rest of the lesson he actually tried to concentrate on what Mr. Schue was saying. To anyone else it would appear that Finn was really concentrating, but he wasn't. The words were going in one ear and out the other. He was suddenly wrenched from his day dream about him and Rachel berry smiling, laughing and holding hands together by the bell.

Rachel turned around and smiled at him. "Are you ready to go?"

'Hmm mm' was all Finn could manage to choke out. All he could think about was how perfect her mouth was. Those candy pink lips framing her prefect, white teeth. He had kissed them once and all he wanted at this moment in time was to feel them pressed against his again.

_How am I going to survive?, _he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_As Rachel and Finn made out on the lounge, the last thing on his mind was Quinn. The way Rachel's lips poured against his was like melted chocolate, he really liked melted chocolate. He could taste her lip gloss; it tasted like strawberries and whipped cream. He liked that taste and it was typical Rachel. When Rachel kissed Finn he felt that it actually meant something to her. Like there was real heart in it, rather than just another kiss like Quinn perceived it. As Finn's hand rested on the small of her back he began to slide it down until it rested on her ass. He knew she liked it because when girls don't like it they would normally slap their hand away, Finn was used to that, that is what Quinn always did. He stared to laugh._

_Shit, should i be laughing? I hope she doesn't think I'm laughing about her ass. _

_But thanks to that thought Finn was now thinking about her ass_

_The word 'Rach' escaped his lips. It wasn't him telling her to stop or to slow down but more as a sign of pleasure. Panic then ran through his body._

_Crap! Crap! Crap! Not now! Oh god! _

* * *

Finn was walking next to Rachel, but a bit behind, pretending to let her lead.

Truth was. Finn knew where Rachel's house was. One night on Halloween puck and some of their football mates had egged her house. Even though Finn didn't physically through an egg he still felt guilty about the whole thing.

Ever since Finn had joined glee club and become close with many other them, including Rachel he had felt guilty. Even though very rarely was it him that through the slushy or was tossing them in the dumpster or egging their houses... he still felt responsible for what his football mates had done, including his best friend puck.

Feeling a bit ashamed at the memories he looked down, this is where his eyes saw rachel's socks. She always wore knee high socks. He used to think they were really weird but now he thinks there cool. Finn loved when she would were stripped ones, those were his favourites. It's these times when Finn is really thankful that even though sometimes it seems as if Rachel can read his mind she can't. She would think he had some freaky obsession with her socks. Even though it is half true.

_Girls like it when you comment on their hair and stuff but is commenting on their socks just arrogant? Arrogant, i think that's the word?_

He began contemplating whether to comment on her socks but put it aside. She didn't understand the whole _jock business_ and why he wanted to be popular and all (which wasn't _exactly_ true) and she would always question him about it. Sock obsessor wasn't one he wanted to add to that list.

They came to a park which meant they were only a few streets away.

Finn was starting to feel more awkward as the long silence stretched on.  
Rachel was also feeling the awkwardness and attempted to break the silence.

"So what time do you need to be at Quinn's tonight?"

Finn had just been thinking about the Celibacy Club meeting that night at Quinn's when Rachel had asked. Finn always felt like Rachel could read his mind but it was beginning to get kind of creepy. Plus he couldn't recall telling Rachel about it.

Rachel saw the look on Finn's face. Rachel regretted saying something.

_He must think I stalk him! What other logical explanation is there for knowing everything he does?_

There was a short pause that felt like minutes to both of them.

"Around 7:30", Finn said at exactly the same time as Rachel saying, "Uhh I overheard you to talking about it, that's all".

She looked up at him and smiled. Then they both started laughing. Finn then wrapped his arms around Rachel's shoulders. He didn't know why he was doing this, he hadn't even thought it through. The moment just felt so natural and that gesture felt appropriate.

Rachel's heart jumped when he did this. She loved Finn, but would never, ever admit that to anyone. Ever!

Seeing her house up ahead the two walked up the path leading to her front door. He playfully punched her in the arm in an attempt to down play what he had just done. He knew that this would only encourage Rachel and he didn't want to lead her on.

_A punch in the arm... Really Finn? He thought. _He would have punched himself for being such a douche if Rachel hadn't noticed him standing there off in another world and grabbed his hand and dragged him inside.

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. the beginning bit was what the afternoon together will lead to. that will be at the beginning of chapter 3.

i know alot didnt go on but chapter 3 will be better i promise! i just didnt want to have a too long chapter

i have nearly finished writing chapter 3 but i also want to hear what you guys want to read about.

please review. i really want to hear your feed back, any improvements you want me to make and anything you want me to write about.

thanks guys :)


	3. Chapter 3

As Finn walked inside he took in the room. Rachel's house was huge! To the left of him was a large, modern lounge room. There were two cream, leather lounges, a glass coffee table in the middle and a huge flat screen up on the wall. Finn couldn't help fantasying about how great it would be to play Halo 3 here. The walls were lined with shelves filled with chick flicks and Broadway musicals. Finn recognised a few that Quinn had made him watch but the hundreds of other titles just became a blur in Finn's mind.

She didn't know how long she had been standing in the kitchen, leaning against the marble bench top watching Finn take in the rest of the house. Rachel became both excited and nervous. _Finn Hudson is in my house! Finn Hudson is actually standing physically in my house! _She gripped the bench top for more support. Thoughts began running through her mind like, _Finn was in her house, what did this mean? Did it mean he liked her and wanted to be alone with her? Or is his prime and only motive to rehears and ace those dance steps from glee practise today whether Rachel helped or not? _

Bringing her back to reality, she heard Finn say "wow". He said it softly and to no one in particular which gave her the idea that he didn't mean to say it out aloud. He was looking at her family's collection of DVD's. She decided to rescue him. She made a slight coughing noise and Finn turned around.

Finn turned around to see Rachel in the kitchen, with a hand on her hip and her eyebrows raised. "So do you want to practise or just hang around her all afternoon?"Rachel smiled to herself. Even though it was obviously a rhetorical question, she would have been perfectly happy to do something else... with Finn. She was looking into Finn's, blue eyes. They were mesmerising and it was all too easy for her to forget what she was doing when she is with him. _Sheet music, sheet music, _she told herself so that she could focus.

Finn loved it when Rachel took control and started getting bossy. It was always amusing watching her shuffle up the members of glee who weren't paying attention or were too busy talking, most of the time he was one of them. "Alright let's get started" he said with a smile across his face. A responding smile immediately spread across Rachel's.

Whether she was happy, frustrated or occasionally even furious at Finn, one look at that lopsided grin of his would make her heart melt. Her legs would feel weak like jelly and she couldn't help smiling back helplessly.

"I've just gotta get my music from my bedroom and then we will practise using the piano". Though this wasn't exactly an invitation to follow her, Finn did anyway. He was curious about Rachel's room. Rachel was so different from Quinn, so it's only natural that there rooms would be completely opposite.

Finn followed her up the stairs and down the hall. He felt an urgent need to reach out and hold Rachel's hand but he suppressed the urge and continued walking. They came to a door that was white and on it was written '_Rachel' _with a gold start next to it.

Finn smiled. _Of course, _he thought.

Rachel opened the door and he followed her inside. The first thing that he took in was how bright the room was. The walls were a light pink with posters of broad way musicals including Le Miz. Her bed was covered in a hot pink doona cover with a gold, swirl pattern. Pillows and stuffed toys were arranged neatly and evenly on top of the bed with a white canopy of some sort of material flowing down.

This made Finn laugh. He found it, cute, a bit weird and typical Rachel all at the same time.

Rachel bent over her desk, searching through a draw for sheet music. Finn couldn't help but stare at her ass. He couldn't help it though. She wasn't making it any easier for him by wearing those tight and extremely short skirts. Rachel turned around holding her sheet music and smiled.

Finn quickly looked out the window hoping that she hadn't seen him staring down at her bottom half.  
"Ok, you ready?, she asked him, trying to hold back a smile.

"Yep let's go", he was suddenly eager to begin practising. He didn't know why but he had a feeling it was because him and Rachel were alone... in her house... together.  
_No. I have a girlfriend, Rachel is a... friend. _

_Quinn... _

_Quinn... _

_Quinn... _He repeated in his head.

They went back downstairs and sat side by side at a grand, white piano.  
_Shit, this thing is huge! _He thought to himself.

"Wow, I guess that's why they call them grand pianos", he said half laughing.  
_You probably should have said the first bit as well cause now she's looking at your confused. _He mentally hit himself. _Walking home was awkwardly silent, she caught you staring at her ass and now you're saying crap that doesn't even make sense! _

Rachel loved it when Finn said something that obviously wasn't thought through beforehand. She found it cute. She didn't know whether he was like this all the time or being around her made him nervous. But she liked to tell herself it was because she made him nervous.

"Mi, Mi, Mi, Mi, Mi, Mi, Mi, Mi, Mi", they sung together.  
Finn was trying to concentrate on his own voice but all he could hear was Rachel's as her fingers trailed swiftly over the piano keys. "What are you playing?", Finn asked. "A simple yet complex ballad that I have been playing for years". Finn's eyebrows pushed together in confusion. Rachel giggled, "It's a song that tells a story". Finn nodded, satisfied... he understood that definition.  
Rachel's voice was so innocent and angelic and she was completely oblivious to the hold it had on him. When they would sing together they had some sort of connection, as if they were made to sing together.

Rachel realised that she was the only one singing. She looked over and saw Finn staring at the piano keys and the look on his face suggested that he was in deep thought. She giggled and he looked up at her. "I'll get you a drink". She rose and walked to the kitchen, opening the fridge.  
" We have Cola or water". Rachel was eyeing the juice boxes but decided to leave that option out, it was kind of embarrassing.  
"Cola please", Finn responded. Rachel handed him a cola and then poured a can of it into a glass.

Finn watched Rachel fill the glass ¾'s of the way and then add 3 ice cubes. "Why don't you drink out of the can?", Finn was always fascinated about little things she did. "I don't like the taste of aluminium".  
Finn had drunk out of heaps of cans but had never thought about the taste of them. He wanted to lick the can to see but thought better of it.

As he pushed up on the tab there was suddenly a hissing noise escaped from the can and then cola exploded up into his face and all the way down his white shirt. Rachel gasped and bought her hand over her mouth with eyes wide.  
"Rachel I am sooooo sorry!" he waited for the expected yelling as she would fumbled around the kitchen looking for something to quickly clean it up with but it didn't come. If Finn hadn't known better he would have thought she was crying. What started out as small giggles escaping her mouth turned into full on laughter.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be laughing. Here let me help", but he started laughing with her. Finn was surprised, he hadn't seen this side of Rachel before and he liked it more than he should. They both spotted the tea towel on the bench and reached for it. As cola poured down the front of Rachel's skirt and then down her legs into her socks, they realised they had knocked the glass over on the bench.

Through the laughter Finn managed to choke out "are you ohk?".  
"It's... cold", she replied with her mouth wide open as the cold liquid still streamed down her.  
"Here, come here, I'll help get that off you", Rachel said as he walked closer to her. The cola made a pool at her feet and as Finn stepped closer he stepped right in it. Sliding along he caught flight and then landed straight on his backside. Laughing he looked up at Rachel, she was going red from laughing and it looked like she was about to pass out.

"You look sticky", she said laughing as she reached for the tap. As she pulled on it and it extended out her though, _oh crap, it's one of those taps that you can pull out. But she wouldn't, would she? _Eyeing her suspiciously he got blasted with the water right in the face. "Oh it's on", he declared.

He jumped up and hooked Rachel around the waist with his left arm. With his free hand he grabbed the faucet and sprayed her over her head so she was drenched from head to toe. "Finn!" she screamed, "stop it, stop!". As she squirmed Finn stepped back once again slipping in the cola-water liquid pooling in the kitchen. Falling over he landed on his back bringing Rachel down with him. They lied there laughing, for what felt like hours to them.

* * *

As Finn stood in Rachel's shower trying to get the sticky stuff off of him he pictured Rachel's smile. He loved that smile and Quinn had never looked at him like that. Rachel's smile made him feel... loved. She didn't make him feel dumb or stupid. She believed in him and encouraged him to be the best he can. She was someone he wanted to be with. But he remembered the cold slushy facial he was given when everyone found out he was in glee club. Being with Rachel would make that a hell of a lot worse.  
Finn stepped out of the showers and changed into the clothes he had bought to where to Quinn's party. He walked downstairs to find Rachel huddled up on the lounge; she looked to see him and smiled. Every time she smiled at him his heart would stutter and he would feel... warm inside. He smiled back and went to sit by her side. "Well that was fun", she giggled. "Yeah, except I washed my hair 3 times and it still feels sticky". Finn reached out and stroked her hair. Just a few hours ago sitting in Spanish he has imagined what it would feel like to touch Rachel's hair and now he knew. Looking away he pulled his hand to his side and made a first. He shouldn't have done that.

It was like he wasn't in control of his body. His hand raised to cup Rachel's cheek and next thing he knew they were kissing. It was like the auditorium but 100 times better.  
Rachel was confused but wasn't going to argue. He was actually kissing her. She crawled over closer to him wanting more.  
Finn's hands found her hips and lifted her so she was resting on top of him.

As Rachel and Finn made out on the lounge, the last thing on his mind was Quinn. The way Rachel's lips poured against his was like melted chocolate. He could taste her lip gloss, it tasted like strawberries and whipped cream. _Of course Rachel would have a lip gloss that tastes good,_ he laughed to himself. When Rachel kissed Finn he felt that it actually meant something to her. Like there was real _heart_ in it, rather than just another kiss like Quinn perceived it.

As Finn's hand rested on the small of her back he began to slide it down until it rested on her ass. When girls don't like it they would normally slap their hand away, this is what Quinn always did so Finn was used to it. That's how Finn knew Rachel liked it. He was always so fascinated about Rachel's ass. Many times just today he caught himself staring and thinking about it. And now his hand was on it!

The word '_Rach_' escaped his lips. It wasn't him telling her to stop or to slow down but more as a sign of pleasure. Rachel continued kissing him but Finn could feel a smile reach across her face.

Panic then ran through his body.

_Crap! Crap! Crap! Not now! Oh god!_

This was a problem Finn had always had, and it always happened at the wrong time. The next thing he knew, Rachel was lying flat on the floor and he had jumped over the other side of the lounge. _Mailman, mailman, mailman, _he though as he tried to calm himself down.  
"Uhh.. I, I. Did I do something wr-wrong", she stuttered out.  
In a desperate attempt to save the moment he walked around the lounge, took her hand, lifted her up and sat her next to him and began the long story. Rachel understood and all was fine but there was a weary silence that fell over them. When they were kissing it was like a fantasy... like it wasn't real. But now Finn started thinking of other things. Quinn and how he had just cheated on her, Rachel who is now looking out the window because she doesn't know what to do, the consequences of the what he had just done and mainly, what is he going to do know.

Rachel looked up at Finn and saw he was deep in thought again. Rachel knew what he was thinking, "Quinn", she breathed. He looked at her guiltily. He opened his mouth and tried to talk but "Uhh – I uh", was all he could make out.

Finn's phone began to vibrate and buzz along the glass table. He flipped it open and bought it to his ear. He just stood there. Eyes soft and apologetic and his mouth left hanging open. Finn's eyes were piercing. It was as if they could stare right into her soul. Rachel knew the look that was painted on her face. _Crushed and heartbroken_. Rachel wrenched her eyes from his gaze, looking down at her shaking hand while the tears poured down her cheeks and stained the collar of her blouse.  
"Finn, Finn where are you? You're late!" came though the phone, it was Quinn. As he walked out the door all he could make out was "Quinn, yeah I'm on my way".

Rachel felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt as if reality was slipping away from her. Rachel was just left sitting there. As darkness began to creep through the lounge room window while the sun disappeared stealing the light away over the horizon, she was left there to fade away with it.

Finn walked down the street until he reached his house, trying desperately to clear his head. He got his keys out of his pocket and jumped in his car. As he drove away in his car towards Quinn's, the look on Rachel's face just before he walked out burned into his mind, a constant reminder of what he had just done. Seeing that look on Rachel's face pretty much shattered Finn's heart with guilt. As he drove into Quinn's drive way he saw Quinn, Puck, Brittany, Santana and the rest of the celibacy club in her dining room. He couldn't make his legs move to get out of the car.

As Rachel lied there that night, the wind from her open window burned her teary cheeks but she didn't care. She didn't care if she just lied there until the sun rose and then set late afternoon the next day. She didn't want to see anyone, especially Finn Hudson. It was as if the name had a permanent indent in her heart, and each time she thought of him it would burn deeper. She had trusted him, trusted him with her fragile heart and with one blow he had shattered it to pieces.

* * *

Hey guys I want to thank all those people how have already reviewed this story, I really appreciate it.

I hope your guys enjoy this chapter. Any improvements you want me to make please feel free to tell me.

Also if you have any ideas about what you want to happen after this please tell me because I want to write what you guys want to read.

I am leaving on sunday to go on holidays for 2 weeks, so i will try and write maybe another two chapters before i leave.

Thankyou so much again for all the great reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Finn couldn't do it. Instead of getting out of his car he drove a few houses away and parked it. He turned off the engine and all the lights and just sat there in the dark. He didn't know exactly what he was going to do or what he was going to say and even though he wished that a truck would come along and crush his car along with him so he could avoid this, he knew he needed to talk to Quinn. But not until after everyone else had left.

Finn just sat there, waiting. After all the slushy facials, dumping in the dumpsters and other methods of torture that his '_mates' _did to students, and now his friends, while he just stood there not doing anything about it, this was his karma. He pictured Rachel's heartbroken face and let the guilt eat him alive. He felt as if he had been sitting there for hours until he finally heard an engine start up. He saw Matt getting into his car and watched it as well as 4 others drive off. The last two to leave were Brittany and Santana. As soon as their cars were far off in the distance he got out of his car and walked towards the house. When he made it to the front door he knocked twice and then twisted the handle. As it swung open he stepped inside.

He walked through the house until he found Quinn's room. He knocked on the door, "Quinn, its Finn". "Finn what are you doing here?" She sounded surprised, he thought she would have gone off her brain by now for not turning up, but she sounded... distracted.  
"Can I come in?" he felt... nervous as if he was expecting to find something.  
"Uhh, just hold on a sec", Finn waited in silence. "Ok, come in". As Finn walked in he found Quinn sitting on her bed with her legs crossed and a smile on her face.

"Quinn, we need to talk", Finn bravely said. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He had never done this before, mostly because Quinn was his first girlfriend so he never needed to. She sat there, looking at him waiting for what he had to say.  
"Quinn, I can't be in this relationship anymore, I'm so sorry. I just don't think we are working. I need someone like", but she interrupted him before he could finish. "Like Rachel", Quinn finishing the sentence for him. Finn just stood there. "Fine, if you want some freak in knee high socks then go for it. But don't come crawling back here when you realised you have made the biggest mistake of your life. As soon as you start dating her Finn your popularity is going to drop faster that it rose. You will be just another glee freak in the hallways that gets slushied and pushed into a dumpster". Quinn's voice was rising with each insult. "But you're in glee club", after that whole speech, that was the only thing that actually stuck, not that he honestly cared. "Yes Finn, but I'm on the cheerios. I am Queen B. I run this school, and just like the rest of those Lima losers, you will go down with them". Her eyes were piercing claws ripping in to him. "Besides... I was going to break up with you anyways". Finn eyed her as she walked over to her wardrobe and opened the doors. Finn's mouth well open as Puck, his best friend walked out. "Look mate, she invited me to stay, I- I", but he couldn't finish the sentence. Finn walked up to him and the next thing he knew his fist was aching after making vicious contact with Puck's face.

* * *

Rachel's day blurred by. Usually she looked forward to glee all day but today she was dreading it. Mr Schue would probably give her and Finn a new solo to work on together. _Great...  
_Rachel looked down as she walked through the door into glee practise. She wanted to avoid all eyes so that she could avoid Finn's. Rachel sat there listening attentively while Finn stared at her.

He was so furious. He was furious at himself, at puck, at Quinn and everyone in this freaking world, except Rachel... As he stared at her she just looked straight ahead. A few minutes later, Brittany and Santana began talking. Finn couldn't wait to hear Rachel tell them off so he could hear her voice. It was as if he couldn't breathe, and only Rachel's voice could bring him to the surface for air. But her voice never came. There had never been a time where Rachel hadn't told someone off and Finn wasn't the only one who noticed. By now Rachel would have said something obnoxious or annoying or demanding but she hadn't. The glee club were looking around the room at other members and whispering. Finally all these eyes were on Finn. Kurt raised his eyebrows and Mercedes shook her head and gestured towards Rachel. Finn just looked away from the judging eyes, even though they had every right to.

"Ok Finn, Rachel, I have a new song I want you two to try out", said Mr Schue.  
"Alrighty, sounds goods Mr. Schue". Finn was excited, he really hoped that singing this song together would make things right. But Finn wasn't going to get the chance.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Schue, I can't do this", Rachel said as she walked out of the room. The whole class gasped. _Rachel berry walking out of class!, _ran through all their minds. Finn looked at Mr. Schue and he gave him a nod of approval. With that Finn chased after Rachel into the empty hall and grabbed her hand.

"Let go of me Finn", she said, angry and hurt as tears began to well up in her eyes. _Don't cry, be strong, don't cry... _the tears burned at her eyes but she held them back. After this she would probably lose the function of her tear ducts.  
"I broke up with Quinn, Rachel. I feel so bad for the other day but I want you, not anyone else just you", Finn said, pouring all the heart and emotion he had into what he was saying. This may be his last chance to get Rachel and he wasn't going to waste it.

"You, you broke up with Quinn", she said, wanting to trust him but the pain stinging all too painfully to forget. Finn could see that she was slipping away from him. Her eyes fell from his face and Finn's heart dropped. He knew he had hurt her and he hated himself for it, but all he needed was one more chance. Finn raised his hand and cupped her cheek forcing her to look at him. Their eyes locked and next thing they knew their lips were locked as well. Finn's head was bent down slightly and Rachel was on her tippy toes so that they could reach each other. Rachel's hand gripped around Finn's neck not letting him go. Finn's arms were steel around her wait as he lifted her higher for more.

Finally he had her and she had him. "I love you". _Shit did I just say that!_ Finn started panicking. _What if she doesn't love me back? _But it was true. Finn really did love Rachel. He had liked Quinn, but not loved her. Finn adored every little detail about Rachel. The way she encouraged him and everyone else to strive for their best, the way she put a gold star next to her name every time, the way she was always so kind and how every time she smiled she could light up a room and make everyone in it feel good about themselves.

As Rachel buried her head between Finn's shoulder and neck as they held each other he was reassured.

"I love you too".

* * *

Hey guys, firstly I would like to thank all those who reviewed my story, I really appreciate it.

Also I would like to apologise for the quite rushed ending. As I mentioned before I am leaving tomorrow for Thailand so I wanted to finish it before I left.

I am going to write another story when I get back so look out for it. It will either continue on from where I ended it here or it will be completely different.

I love hearing your feedback. I want to know what you guys like to read and what you want to see me write about and what aspects of glee you want me to include next.

Thanks again ;)


End file.
